Back To The Start - a Delena fanfic
by Flow42
Summary: Bonnie has to send Damon, Elena and Stefan back to the times when Elena was at the beginning of her relationship with Stefan and she had just found out about his secret. How will Elena handle being human again for three days? How will she feel about Damon? How will they conceal their relationship from the world that has no idea that they have come from the future? Set in season 5.
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie finally showed up at the Boarding House. Damon, Elena, Stefan and Caroline were all waiting for her to think of a solution. Damon was clearly getting more and more impatient.

"I assume that you have an idea since you turned up" – he said with his usual sarcasm in his voice. After all this time she should have got used to it, and yet it still drove her to crazy.

"Yes, I think I know what to do" – she said watching everyone's faces turn into a mix of relief and curiosity.

"That's great. We knew you could do this, Bonnie" – her best friend Elena smiled and came over to hug her. Bonnie smiled back and cleared her throat to tell everyone what she came up with.

"Hurry up, Bon Bon, we don't have much time" – Damon commented, getting more nervous. Elena turned around to give him an angry look. She loved him but still sometimes he acted like an ass.

"Okay so you guys heard of prison worlds. The spell that some witch used to create them enables her prisoner to kind of go back in time and stay there forever. Maybe I could use the same spell to get you back to the times when the moonstone was hidden at the Lockwood's and no one knew what it was and what it could be used for" – she went on watching everyone's reactions to what she was saying.

"But Bonnie…" – Elena interrupted her, clearly concerned - "If you create a prison world and send us there we would have to get another witch to come with us so that we could find the ascendant and come back…" – She had no idea what her best friend was up to.

"Yes, Elena, I know that. So I found a way to modify the spell. I can send three of you back in those times for three days – not longer and not shorter – so that you can find the moonstone and come back… Of course there are some other sides of the modification : you will not be alone there, life will be going it's own track. Oh, and obviously the day will not repeat itself" – Bonnie smiled as she saw everyone – even Damon – clearly impressed with what she just said.

"So, Damon, was it worth the wait?" – she asked him, pretty proud of herself. He threw her a small – still ironic – smile and focused on putting it all into one piece.

"Bonnie Bennet, you are a _genius_!" – Caroline exclaimed and smiled widely to Bonnie.

"Thanks" – she answered briefly – "So, who is taking a small trip down memory lane?"

"I'm going!" – Elena said without hesitation.

"So am I" – Damon quickly followed her.

"And me" – this time it was Stefan.

"You don't have to do this, Stefan" – said Caroline, worrying about him, as always – "I mean, you

know, it was still the time when you and Elena…"

"Yeah, think about it Caroline, wouldn't it be more awkward if Elena and Damon accidently bumped into the old me? Considering me and Elena were dating at that time it would be very likely to happen" – he replied, sure of what he wanted – "I'm going"

Bonnie took a few steps to get closer to them – "Let's get started then"


	2. Chapter 2

As Bonnie was getting ready Damon came over to Elena.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" – he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, Damon. Why wouldn't I?" – she answered with a tone of irritation in her voice. She hated that everyone was always so worried about her and they were constantly sacrificing themselves to keep her safe. Especially Damon.

"You know you were still human back then, right? You were human and madly in love with Stefan…" – his voice got quieter.

So this what it was all about. Damon was scared that when she becomes human again – even only for three days – her feelings for Stefan will fight themselves back in. She smiled, turned around to him and put her arms around his neck.

"I wouldn't say madly… I lost my parents and thanks to him I felt safe again. There's a difference" – she said looking into his icy blue eyes – "Besides it's only for three days, Damon. If I start having feelings for him you can always tie me up until we don't get back " – she joked.

"Yeah, that is actually a good plan. It might come in handy" – he answered smiling back and leaning forward to kiss her.

"I love you" – she said – "And that won't change" – he kissed her once again when they heard someone clearing their throat.

"I'm ready" – Bonnie said putting the last candle on the floor.

"Let's do this" – Stefan came into the living room and standing next to Damon and Elena.

"I need you all to grab each others hands" – she ordered watching them do this. Next she started saying the spell. At first they felt nothing but that quickly changed. A light surrounded them. It was so bright that they all had to close their eyes. They felt a strong wind hustling them. And then it all calmed down. Elena opened her eyes first, Damon and Stefan did that right after her. She looked around. They were in her old bedroom, in the house that she had burned down after Jeremy's death. She saw her picture with her parents, and her old diary laying on the bed. She walked over to it, sat on the bed and took the diary in her hands. She didn't even open it, she just smoothed the cover with her fingers.

"Elena, are you ok?" – Damon asked watching all her memories come rushing back to her. She didn't answer, she just got up and went to the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror watching her reflection. Her hair, perfectly straight, as she used to wear it. She grabbed a needle and jabbed her finger with it.

"Elena?" – Damon was getting more and more worried.

Her finger was still bleeding.

"It's not healing!" – she finally said something – "Damon, it's not healing, that means I'm human!" – she went on – "Oh, my God! It actually worked" – she looked at Damon and smiled. Tears of happiness flowed down her face. Damon didn't know what to say. Or do. She threw her arms around his neck and laughed, still crying.

"I think I should go...eee…go get the moonstone" – Stefan said watching Damon and Elena.

"Yeah, you're right brother. I'm going with- " – Damon said quickly

"No" – Stefan interrupted him – "You should stay with Elena. She needs you right now. I'll be fine" – he finished, leaving the room.

Elena managed to calm down. She didn't say anything, she just looked at Damon and smiled. Then they heard someone coming inside the house. It couldn't have been Stefan, it was too early. Elena walked down stairs to see Jeremy in the kitchen.

"Jeremy" – that was all she managed to say when she looked at her brother.

"Yep, it's me, Elena" – he said grabbing a soda and going towards the stairs. Elena took a deep breath and she ran her hand through her hair.

"What is he doing here?!" – she heard Jeremy's voice.

Hell no – she thought running up the stairs. She saw Damon standing in front of Jeremy. She threw him and angry look.

"Elena, what the hell is going on?" – Jeremy asked confused. Elena started thinking desperately of what to say. There was only one thing she could think of.

"Stay away from us" – she said trying to make her face us much angry and scared as she could. Damon threw them both his typical, sarcastic smile, passed them and walked out of the house.

"What just happened? What does he want from you?" – Jeremy asked once again.

"I don't know, Jer… " – she answered with a sigh – "Just… stay away from him, ok?

Jeremy just nodded his head and turned around to go to his room. In that moment Elena reminded herself of someone.

"Jeremy!" – she stopped him – "Where is… Jenna?" – She said trying not to let her emotions get in the way.

"She left for the week, don't you remember?" – he said, clearly confused with what was going on.

"Um, yeah, you're right, I forgot" – she answered turning her back to Jeremy and going to her room. She was sad and angry at the same time. She was counting on seeing Jenna for the last time so badly. When she closed the door and turned around she saw Damon. Not having her vampire hearing was actually bothering her.

"What the hell did you do Damon? You heard him!" – she tried not to shout so that her brother wouldn't hear her.

"Calm down and come with me" – he said with a smile.

"Where?" – she asked still mad at him.

"You'll see"


	3. Chapter 3

As they were going to leave the room Damon stopped her.

"Actually, wait" – he said studying her clothes from top to bottom.

"What?" – she asked confused. She looked at him and finally realized something. He was wearing a suit. She was so busy being mad at him that she hadn't even realized that he changed his clothes.

"You can't go wearing this" – he answered with a smirk

"Don't tell me we're going to a party from The Great Gatsby" – she said ironically

"Almost" – he smiled " Come on, get dressed, I'll wait for you outside the house"

"Okay" – she sighed – "But this time, make sure you _do not_ bump into Jeremy" – she warned him with a harsh voice

"Of course, miss Gilbert" – he smiled once again.

Elena turned around to go to her wardrobe. She couldn't think of any dress she could wear. When she finally opened the wardrobe, she saw a beautiful red dress and her memories came rushing back to her again.

 _It was this exact day. Elena went shopping with Caroline and Bonnie. She was planning on going to the school dance with Stefan so they were picking out a dress._

" _Elena, this one!" – Caroline exclaimed after a few hours of searching for an outfit._

 _Elena turned her eyes to see Caroline holding a red dress. Elena smiled and went to the fitting room to try it on. It was made out of lace, tight from the top to the waist and at the bottom it flowed down freely. It was perfect. She watched her reflection for a while and then she took it off. She smiled at her reflection once again. She wanted this evening to be amazing. "It will be" – she thought._

Elena shook her head. She didn't want to think about that. She put the dress on herself and she corrected her make-up. "No memories" – she thought to herself and went outside to meet Damon

"Finally" – he rolled his eyes although he couldn't hide his admiration.

"Let's go, then" – she said taking his arm.

They went exactly where she predicted – the school dance. She tried to look surprised, not wanting Damon to find out that she was here the exact same night with Stefan in the exact same dress.

"You're not really taking me to a _high school dance_ , are you?"

"Oh, yes I am. You are still a student, remember?"

"Damon, there are people here! I don't feel like telling everyone what the hell I'm doing here with _you_. Your track record is pretty bad and Bonnie and Caroline see you as the big, bad villain, _remember?!_ " – she yelled out at him

"Elena. Relax." – that was all he said. He offered her his arm and led her towards the school. Elena was trying to imagine the worst scenario that could happen. The worst part about it that there was only a worst scenario. She couldn't think of a good one.

The music was playing loudly as they walked in.

"Get me a drink" – she said nervously.

"Don't forget that it's a _school_ dance Elena. But luckily, I have got a hip flask" – he whispered the last words in her ear.

"Brilliant" – she answered putting out her hand – "Give it to me"

He took his hip flask out of his pocket and Elena immediately took a sip.

"Uh… Elena?" – she heard a familiar voice behind her. The problems were starting

"Bonnie. Hey" – she smiled ignoring the fact that Damon was standing right behind her. Bonnie's face was full of fear and confusion. She turned to Damon.

"What have you done to her?" – she drawled, angry and scared at the same time.

"I took her to a school dance. Come on, Bon Bon, I've done worse things" – he smirked

"It's okay, Bonnie. I'm wearing vervain" – she calmed her down showing her necklace.

"Come with me for a sec, Elena" – Bonnie said, grabbing her hand and started walking towards the bathroom. Elena threw Damon a "I'll be right back" look and followed Bonnie. They went into the ladies bathroom.

"Elena, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" – Bonnie shouted

"It's okay Bonnie, trust me. I know what I'm doing" – she said calmly

"Has he been threatening you?" – Elena decided that she would still go on the "I'm not going to tell you anything" road.

"I just need you to trust me, Bonnie. I swear, nothing will happen to anyone" - she said looking her best friend in the eye.

Bonnie was clearly mad, she left the bathroom and slammed the door. Elena sighed. She left the bathroom too and went over to find Damon. A young girl was unsuccessfully trying to flirt with him. When Elena came over to them she threw the girl a simple " go away", she didn't even have to make Damon compel her. She left them with dissatisfaction on her face.

"Damon, this was a terrible idea. I shouldn't have agreed. Let's leave" – she said, tired

"I told you to relax" – he answered calmly. He offered her his hand – "May I have this dance? – he asked throwing her a significant glance. She sighed but finally replied.

"I'd love to" – they walked over to the other pairs and started dancing. She hid her face in his arm. Suddenly all the music and talking became quieter and she felt so safe.

The peace was interrupted once again by Bonnie. She grabbed Elena's arm.

"Elena, Stefan's here. Let him help!" – she exclaimed

Elena turned around and Damon was not there anymore. She found him with her sight. He was talking to Stefan

"What are you doing here?" – Damon asked looking at his brother.

"I wanted to see Caroline, I had no idea you'd be here!" – he answered – "And yes, I have found the moonstone, thank you for asking"

"Good. We have to make up a story. Let's say I have threatened Elena for her to come here with me. You have to play mad. Unless you already are mad, of course" – Stefan nodded and went over towards Elena.

He had a worried look on his face. Elena found Damon in the crowd with her sight once again and saw him skinning his head.

"Elena, are you ok?!" – she just nodded and threw her arms around his neck. She made sure that Bonnie was watching the whole thing.

"Stefan, he threatened me that he would kill Jeremy if I didn't come here with him!" – she pretended to cry.

"I'll take you home, ok?" – he said and smiled over to Bonnie and watched her as she looked at them walking out.


End file.
